


Tylenol

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Allergic reaction, M/M, Sick Bitty, Team Dad Jack, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is allergic to Tylenol, and no one on the team has a clue until Ransom gives him some while he is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylenol

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt: 
> 
> Those bitty headcanons from bittle were so cute! I’d like to see more about Bitty being allergic to tylenol. What if Bitty got sick with the flu and all the boys were like awkwardly mothering him?? (also secretly v. caring Jack)

Well, the good news was that Ransom got to use his medical knowledge. The bad news was that the boys made Bitty have an allergic reaction.   
  
To be entirely fair, they were trying to help. 

 

Bitty had a fever. Nothing life threatening, but the poor sophomore was sweating and shivering and it was heart-wrenching for the team to watch.   
  
Ransom had sent the resident baker back to bed when he came downstairs on the first day of Reading Week looking practically see-through with glazed-over eyes.   
  
“Bless your heart, but I am fine. Y’all are worrying over no-” Bitty stumbled and had to catch himself on the counter, “-thing. Really.”   
  
Ransom’s brow wrinkled. He was having none of Bitty’s nonsense.   
  
“Nope, back to bed. You’re pale, sweaty, and gross, bro.”

Bitty made a move to protest, but Holster just started shooing him back upstairs. Holster made sure the tiny blonde was safely in his room before jogging back downstairs to join the rest of the team.   
  
“Ok, so Shitty and I will make sure Bittle stays resting. Lardo will be in charge of ensuring Bittle gets enough fluids and eats food when he is up. Ransom, can we do anything to help him besides forcing him to rest?”  
  
Jack had flipped the switch for his Worried Captain Mode, which meant thorough game plans and extreme micromanaging.   
  
Ransom shook a bottle of Tylenol that he had fished from Holster’s backpack. “A couple of these should help to start bringing his fever down. Holster and I can rotate damp washcloths on his forehead to try to help too.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan. Now move out!” Shitty clapped, effectively breaking the team meeting in the kitchen.   
  
And then Ransom gave the kid Tylenol and everything fell apart.   
  
Jack looked up from the book he was reading because Bittle was making odd noises, only to see the small sickly boy gasping for air, and looking worse than he had when he walked down for breakfast.   
  
“Shitty! Lardo! Help!”  
  
Jack’s panicked call ended up summoning the whole team to Bitty’s small room, while Jack merely stared in horror. Was Bitty dying? What was wrong? He just had a fever, he couldn’t be dying from that, could he?  
  
“Hello, my friend is having an allergic reaction. He has a high fever and I gave him Tylenol, and it seems he is severely allergic to it.” Ransom spoke calmly, but quickly into the phone.   
  
Where Ransom appeared calm and professional, Jack was falling apart. He couldn’t do anything to help. For all his proclamations of having Bittle's back, he wasn't able to do a single thing when Bittle really needed him.  He didn’t want to move the boy and risk making the situation worse, so he instead opted to pace around his bed, occasionally tripping or moving his hands frantically in Bittle’s direction, but never really deciding how to best help him.   
  
“Jack.” Lardo came up behind the man panicking in his own quiet way.   
  
“Bits is going to be fine. Ransom is a professional, or as close as this Haus gets.” Shitty’s quiet reassurances finally pull some of the tension from Jack’s shoulders.   
  
“911 is on their way, oh Captain our captain. Rans has this.” Holster sounded and looked so sure, but Ransom’s face was so neutral it was worrisome.   
  
The ambulance drove up minutes later, and Bitty was off to the hospital, where he was given the proper medication and treatment, before he was released a few hours later.   
  
“Eric Richard Bittle, you little shit! Why didn’t you tell us that you were allergic–”  
  
“Severely allergic,” Ransom piped up, clearly irritated at Bitty in a way he never was.   
  
“–Severely allergic to Tylenol? We could have killed you, Bits!” Shitty threw his arms up and glared accusingly at Bitty in the rearview mirror of the car he was driving to take them back to the Haus.   
  
Bitty sighed, “It’s not something that comes up in casual conversation, and I didn’t think it entirely important information for y’all to know. But now you do, so I don’t see what the big deal is.”   
  
“The big deal, Bittle, is that we are your team."

"Your Family!" Shitty interrupted quickly.

Jack nodded before continuing, "We want to know what poses a threat to you, so we can protect you. We got your back, remember?” 

  
Jack was determined not to let anything like this happen ever again, so by the end of the day, there was a complete list posted on the board in the kitchen of everyone’s allergies on the team.   
  
Before the end of the week, Jack had called the whole team together and discussed the newly posted chart with the team and made sure everyone was aware of how to react in the event of someone having an allergic reaction. Jack even called in a favor and had a local paramedic come in to give the whole team the most accurate information on allergies and how to effectively manage them within the context of the team. (She ended up dating a member of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team)  
  
Bitty recovered before finals began, only to find his Hausmates still treated him like he would break at any moment.   
  
“Well, I was going to scrub the kitchen floors and try to scrub underneath the oven, but I guess I have to wait until next semester to do that.” He sighed heavily and tried not to turn his full doe-eyes on his teammates.   
  
“Well, y’know Bitty…”   
  
Maybe the team-mothering had its benefits. 


End file.
